A Very Unmerry Christmas
by TheOne TheOnly TheFreeShooter
Summary: DEMYX ENDS UP IN JAIL! XEMNAS SAID HE NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP! THE SAIX BUNNIES RETURN! threats are going around like candy on halloween everyone thinks they are going to have a very marry Christmas but there not, THE HORROR, will it ever end I THINK NOT!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Unmerry Christmas

Castle Oblivion, December 15th 

Xemnas: Axel, Demyx get your butts down here now!!!

Axel: Calm down, where's the fire?!

Xemnas: we can't start putting up the Christmas tree until you two get your lazy butts down here!!!

Saix: send Arxen up there, then they will come running down

Xemnas: Arxen fetch

Arxen: go to hell, you fetch, if you want something done, why don't you send your pet Xigbar

Xigbar: Dude, I'm no dog

Arxen: call me "dude" one more time and I'm shoving my foot where the sun don't shine!!!

Xaldin: temper temper

Arxen: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!

Vexen: hey anyone want to try some of my experimental coco

Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel and Demyx: (walking down the stairs) you guys are too loud

Everyone turns and gives them an evil stair

Xemnas: now that everyone is here we can start putting stuff on the tree

Xemnas puts a mini heart in the tree

Xemnas: (sobbing) the one I never had

Xigbar puts up a small sigh that says "Dude"; Xaldin puts up a mini version of his weapons, Zexion put up a "wittle moo-cow", Axel puts up a picture of a fire, Demyx puts up a small sitar, Luxord puts in a pack of playing cards, Marluxia put a doll in the tree, Vexen puts a sigh that says "#1 scientist", and Arxen put a sigh that says "one day I shall kill you all", than she laughs creepy like and everyone takes a step back

Arxen: kidding…(everyone starts to ease up) maybe

Demyx: (in a worried sound) ha ha ha very funny

Axel: I'd run if I were you

Arxen: I'm not going to kill him now… maybe later when he's not expecting it

Xemnas: you scar me

Arxen: good


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously every one puts their ornament in the tree and Arxen scars everyone.

Castle Oblivion, December 24

Arxen: Xemnas you can kiss my ass I'm not where a damn dress make Marluxia ware it!

Xemnas: one Marluxia is a guy and two YOU WARING IT!

Axel: just ware it; it's only for two hours

Arxen: (twitch twitch) fine

_10 minutes later_

Arxen comes down the stairs and everyone was waiting (Larxene was also warring a dress and the guys were warring black suites)

Demyx: wow you look like a girl

Arxen: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM (twitch twitch) AND IF YOU PISS ME OFF I WILL KILL YOU

Demyx: (in a worried/scared sound) ok

Xemnas: Arxen

Arxen: ya ya ya I know no threats in public

Xemnas: now everyone to the mini vans!!

Arxen: oh God, Xigbar shoot me please

Xigbar: sorry can't

Arxen: why not

Xigbar: Xemnas took them away from me

Arxen: ha he can't find mine

Xemnas: you mean this one (Xemnas held up Arxen's weapon)

Arxen: DAMN YOU! How… I hate you

Xemnas: not that bright are you now

Arxen: yes I am your just that stupid it was obvious to you

Xaldin: can we get going we're going to be late

Xemnas: right lets go

Demyx: I'll drive

Everyone: NO!!!

Arxen: I would like to live to see tomorrow

Xemnas: we're picking from a hat this year, Arxen you pick

Arxen: why me

Xemnas: because you're youngest, now pick

Arxen: fine and the driver is… crap

Luxord: what who is it

Arxen: Demyx

Demyx: ya let's go…ah… where are we going?

Arxen: (slapping her head) Moron you wanted to drive and you don't even know where we are going

Demyx: no

Xemnas: fine I shell drive, everyone to the car

Arxen: fine can we go now

_20 minutes after leaving the castle_

Arxen: (calling from a phone) Xemnas were are you?

Xemnas: I would be asking you and Demyx the same question

Arxen: well…we're in jail

Xemnas: figures I leave you two alone for one minute and you try killing Demyx

Arxen: and that's why we're here

Xemnas: I'll be there in a minute

_10 minutes later_

Xemnas: there you are

Guard: you their father

Xemnas: (Arxen and Demyx snickering in the background) ya? So what did they do?

Guard: well she was trying to kill him and waked me in the face

Arxen: trying not succeeding and I wormed you not to touch me

Xemnas: Arxen (mad) how come "my son" is in jail?

Guard: because he destroyed some things while trying to get away from her

_10 minutes later back at the castle_

Xemnas: Arxen may I speak to you alone for a moment

Arxen: what ever

Xemnas: will you all leave the room

Everyone: ya

Xemnas: (grabbing Arxen by the shoulder) not you … what is wrong with you, why don't you ever listen to what any one tell you

Arxen: why should I listen to any of you, you may be older than me but you don't control me

Xemnas: is that what you really think… if you do not start to listen to me I'll put you in the dungeon

Arxen: ha I'd like to see you try

Then she punched Xemnas so hard in the face he went flying into the wall and her hand started to bleed

Arxen: ow that hurt

Xemnas then disappeared then reappeared sending Arxen flying low to the ground. She did a back flip and landed on the ground and slid back on her feet. Then she crunched her fist tight and was about to attack when Demyx brushed in from behind the closed door

Demyx: stop this both of you

Arxen: Demyx this doesn't concern you

Demyx: you two are going to kill each other

Xemnas: stay out of this unless you want to end up with the same fate

Arxen: what getting you ass kicked by me

Xemnas; no, YOUR DEATH

Demyx: what you can't do that she's just a kid

Arxen: one Demyx shut the hell up, I'm no kid and two I can't die

Xemnas: what do you mean you can't die, everyone can die?

Arxen: not me I'm over five hundred years old. I can't die till this curse is broken. Then you can kill me

Xemnas: and how do you break it?

Arxen: something about a snow fall when this year meats the next and something about me shedding a tear

Then Xemnas disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Arxen's gut. Arxen then coughed and blood came out and she hit the floor, knocked out.

Xemnas: throw her in the dungeon

Demyx: but

Xemnas: NOW

Demyx: fine

11:45 Castle Oblivion New Years Eve

Xigbar: dude, Arxen time to go

Arxen walked over to Xigbar and kicked him down under

Xigbar: ow

Arxen: I told you not to call me dude, dude

Xigbar: (in a squeaky voice) sorry

They walked out side

Xemnas: let it snow let it snow (he sang)

Arxen: what the freak

Xemnas: and if it does not you shall wait in the dungeon till next year

Arxen: AAAAAAAAAA

Xaldin: what's wrong?

Arxen: hundreds of Saïx bunnies

Arxen then woke up and banged her head on the top of the bunk bed above her.

Arxen: AAAAAAAAAA… ow

Axel: (half asleep) what's wrong?

Arxen: AAAAAAAAAA Saïx bunny

Arxen then throw her clock at Axel and it hit him in his left eye

Axel: AAAAAAAAAAA MY EYE!!!

Xigbar: dude your eye looks blistering red

Arxen: Axel give me my clock I want to see what time it is

Axel: here

Handing Arxen the clock

Arxen: uh… it's two in the morning

Then she throws the clock back at him and it hit him in both his eyes

Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAA MY OTHER EYE!!!

Xemnas: what the hell is going on? How do you people expect me too get my beauty sleep… I did not just say that, did I?

Arxen: ya

Axel: Arxen hit me in both my eye with the same clock

Xemnas: why? You should get some ice for that Axel

Axel: ok (leaving the room)

Xemnas: Arxen

Arxen: I thought he was a Saïx bunny

Xemnas: WHAT? Did you drink some of vexens' coffee?

Arxen: no but I did drink my so…da. DAMN IT!!! Why did you allow Vexen to poor out my soda and replace it with that damn coffee

Xemnas: you do know he labels it right

Arxen: uh… GOD DAMN IT!!!

Now back to axel, he walked over to the stairs to go down but Demyx was walking up and Axel couldn't see

Demyx: Axel stop stop we'll fall down th…

BANG, BANG, CRACH, they fell

Axel and Demyx: ow

Six hours later in the kitchen

Everyone is sitting around the kitchen table when Vexen walked in

Vexen: wow did I have a grate night sleep of what. What about you guys?

They all gave him an evil look

Vexen: wow you guys look like crap

Everyone: STOP MAKING THAT FLIPPING COFFIE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!!!

Vexen: ok?

THE END


End file.
